


Punishment

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: One shot, a side thing to a private RP, where Blisk and Adira have a long complicated, sometimes volatile relationship.This is just one of their encounters between missions, so its just shameless smutt. :P





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just to practise trying to get better at writing Adult content.   
> I started it about 8 months ago but never finished, and I finally pulled it out, ended up re-writing most of it and then finally finishing it now.   
> feel free to give feedback, and forgive any grammar/spelling I missed as dyslexia sucks.   
> also feel free to leave suggestions on other (titanfall) related stuff you'd like to see me write?

Adira North was walking down the corridor of the ship ready to go back to her room after a long day of training, her mind was drifting off thinking about the day's events when from almost from nowhere Kuben Blisk appeared from behind her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room, locking the door behind them. It was a good sized storage room, with a workbench at one end and rows of boxes with various spectre and MRVN parts along two walls, there was a light but it was kind of dim.   
Adira looked around confused, without saying a word Blisk pulled her helmet off, sending her short hair awry and kissed her roughly.   
“What's up boss?” she asked playing coy.   
“Remember tha’ conversation we had the otha week over the phone?” He asked pulling her closer, grabbing her ass and squeezing it.  
“Oh?” she pretended to not quite remember.   
“I told you I would punish you for being bossy.” he gruffly murmured the reply in her ear, still squeezing her butt firmly.   
“Oh...yeah kinda hoping you’d forgotten…” she smirked.   
He ran his large hands up her sides before moving them forward and starting to unclip her belts.   
“You wish! Now ya gonna do what I say, that clear?!”   
She grabbed his face between her hands so she could pull him down for another passionate kiss. “Whatever you say, boss...” she murmured against his lips. 

Wasting no time he pulled down her trousers and panties, whilst shuffling her back to the bench. He ordered her to take the trousers of all the way and then made her face the bench, so he could push her over and against it.   
“What are you…?” her question was answered with a loud resounding slap against her ass cheeks. She yelped in surprise.   
Blisk stood back a moment admiring her firm, round ass and the shape of her legs before giving her another good slap. Adira went to move away from the bench but he grabbed her and pushed her back down in place.   
“I didn’t say you could move.” He growled leaning over her. She could feel his obvious erection push against his trousers on the back of her leg and a shudder of arousal swept through her.   
There was something about him being in control which was surprisingly arousing.   
He slapped her a few more times making her buttocks a bight pink shade before he held her in place again one hand on her back and the other moved down between her legs, finding her already damp slit he roughly pushed in a finger, followed by two more.   
She moaned with delight and spread her legs a little more allowing him better access.   
He worked her with his fingers a little, feeling out all of her soft wet insides as best as he could. Adira barely noticed him pulling down his trousers, he his fingers out and away from her vagina, so he could push his long, hard cock up inside her and start thrusting. She gave out a little yelp of surprise and pleasure as he filled her up, pushing right up to her cervix.   
He grabbed her hips with his hands so he could control her movements and pushed them into a rhythmic thrusting motion, groaning a little in delight as he did. 

Adira tried to find something to hold onto, bent over the desk but there wasn’t anything so she just settled for trying to claw at the desk itself, her breath becoming more harder with every thrust, the feel of his cock rubbing her g-spot and deep inside sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.   
“Jeeez Blisk ...I’m gonna..already if you…” She gasped.   
He leaned forward over her so he could whisper to her. It had been a few months since they had been together and she was now remembering how fun it could be.  
“So? I want to make you cum as many times as I can before I go, I want you to keep cumming so hard it becomes torture….”   
She squirmed under him trying desperately not to lose control so soon, which only resulted in him thrusting into her quicker and she felt herself go undone and with a large gasp her muscles contracted and the ecstasy of the orgasm swept through her.   
Blisk pulled out not wanting for her pleasure to send him over the edge so soon. Adira struggled to stay standing breathing hard, and Blisk guided her to the floor, so she ended up on her hands and knees, He chuckled to himself.   
“You're too easy…” He commented. Kneeling down behind her and rubbing her buttocks.   
His hands trailed down again but this time he held a thumb at the entrance of her anus.   
Surprised Adria attempted to move away but he pulled her back roughly to where he wanted her.   
He moved his hand down and pushed his thumb into her pussy and then alternated his fingers getting them good and wet before moving back up to her anus and pushing in a finger as she moaned.   
“Tell me Miss North...has anyone used this hole before?” He purred.   
“I..no..only Nox via neural link simulation..but that's not the same...I” she gasped again as he started moving his finger in and out a little before adding in another.   
She made a pained noise and he withdrew his fingers.   
“You need to relax more...hmm.” He pulled something out one of his pouches from his belts on the floor, a small bottle of lube.   
Adria tried to look behind her to see what he was up too but got no real response other than him re-inserting two now rather lubed fingers inside her backside.   
“You gotta feel lucky I like you enough to bother with lube.” He growled like that was some sort of bizarre compliment.   
He massaged inside her ass for a little while trying to slowly stretch her out, she moaned a little as the strange sensation.  
“Hmm still kinda tight...boy this is going to feel good.” He both sounded annoyed and pleased at the idea. 

Adira tried to say something but he shushed her. She was beginning to feel a little anxious as he was quiet for a moment. He moved his body closer behind her and leaned over pushing down the top of her back more so her front half was laying down, her face pressed against the floor and her ass was still proudly up in the air. She was about to say something but she stopped as she felt his member push up against her hole he pushed in slowly, but Adira still winced in pain, soon as he was fully inside he paused and leaned down to whisper.   
“Be a good girl and relax otherwise this won't be fun for you…”   
Adira closed her eyes as he began thrusting surprisingly gently at first, the pain eased as he moved, and the more he moved the more she could feel his cock pushing against some of the sensitive spots inside her. She found herself moaning again without realizing it. This was nothing like the ass play she had experienced through the neural link with her Titan, having his large member fill her up was an interesting and surprisingly enjoyable feeling.   
He reached around to start toying with her clit, and her body shuddered against his touch. He moved his fingers around it in circular motions, picking up his pace and groaning loudly.   
“Fuck...what I said…” he gasped. A few more thrusts and he came, shooting cum deep inside her ass, his cock pulsing, he moaned a little more and held himself in place continuing to play with Adira, who’s second orgasm of the day wasn’t far behind.   
He pulled out, splashing out cum and lube as he did and half collapsed on the floor next to Adira. They both lay in silence for a few minutes waiting for their breathing to return to normal before Blisk got up and grabbed his clothes. 

“Come on, we’ll go ta ma’ private rooms and go shower…” He said throwing her panties and trousers in her direction. She looked down at the mess between her legs and on the floor. Nodding she threw on her clothes and got up, feeling a little sore and stiff, but also rather satisfied.  
Soon as they were ready they both left the Storage room, heading swiftly to Blisk’s chambers.  
They were stopped halfway there by someone wanting Blisk to sign a few sets of papers. Adira stood out of the way as he did this, shuffling uncomfortably in her now soggy panties. Soon as he was done they both set of again this time getting to their intended destination.   
Blisk locked his bedroom door, and Adira Immediately started to strip, eager to go shower.   
“You go get started I’ll be tha’ in a moment.” Blisk told her.   
Adira merely smiled, she knew he still had something planned but she wasn’t sure what. 

Entering the bathroom adjacent, it didn’t take her long to get into the shower, she grabbed the soap and began to wash her body, within a few minutes she heard Blisk enter the room behind her. She decided to ignore him and carried on washing, that was until she found him grabbing her from behind placing his large hands over her small chest and massaging them playfully.   
“Nice of you to finally join me…” She purred.   
“Figured we could get each’ otha’ clean.” He replied with a bit of a chuckle, he grabbed a shower gel bottle, poured some out on his hands and began to massage her breasts then down her belly and in between her legs, causing her body to become sodden in foam and suds. In turn, she turned around and pushed herself up against his muscular chest to reach up and steal a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again with a feverish passion.   
She flailed a free arm and just managed to grab the bottle of gel from the side, kissing him again for a distraction she lifted up the bottle and squeezed a whole bunch down over his head. As it poured over his hair and over his face he broke the kiss pulling a funny face and pushed her away somewhat surprised. Adira bust into a fit of giggles, He gave her such a deadly look she quickly stopped, but his stern look quickly turned into a genuine smile and laugh as he pushed her backwards causing the main-stream of the shower to cascade onto her head and face, causing her to splutter and cough a little trying to not get her mouth filled with water as she laughed.   
She moved to the side and Blisk dunked his head under the water to massage and washout most of the soap from his hair. Adira took this chance to use the extra soap to help wash his chest, she then playfully began to wash his privates, which only got a moan from him as she caused his cock to harden once more.   
He kissed her once more pushing her up against the cold tiles.   
“Yea not supposed ta be tormenting me, I'm supposed ta be tormenting you...but this works..”   
He grabbed her sides and pulled her up, on instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck to stable herself, as he pushed his body between her legs and her back more against the wall. She grabbed him with her legs, and wrapped them around as he lined himself up quickly and pushed his shaft inside her soft vagina.   
She groaned as he began to thrust using the tiled wall to support them, she rocked her hips in time with him using her legs to grip around his ass and legs firmly.   
The whole room was heated with the steam from the shower and they both soon found themselves gasping and sweating. Blisk slowed his thrusting so he could move them more away from the hot shower, making sure she gripped on tight he moved down so he was kneeling whilst keeping her on top of his lap, arms and legs still wrapped around him.   
On instinct, Adira shifted so she could push his member back inside her, and began feverishly riding him. Blisk moved his hands down over her butt cheeks, groping them, rubbing them in sync with her bouncing.   
A small spark entered Adira’s mind and she moved her head so she could start biting and sucking on his neck. It got a far better reaction than she expected because he moaned loudly.   
“Fuck.. Adira….Adira…”  
He pushed his hips up against her gyrating a few times and he gripped her tightly as an orgasm ripped through his body, His pulsing cock pushed Adira over the edge and she nearly gave out a half scream as her body shook and she closed her eyes in pleasure.   
For a couple of minutes, they just sat intermingled and cuddling before Adira remembered who she was with, and not sure if he would appreciate too much cuddling she climbed off him, her legs a little weak as she stood up.   
“We made another mess…” she commented. He merely chucked a little as he stood up.   
“Lets ge’ back ta cleaning.” He replied simply. 

After they had finished showering Adira stepped out into the bedroom, everything seemed surprisingly tidy, and she noted Blisk had lit a few candles on the bedside table, something which struck her as odd for him. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it however as he lifted her off her feet and basically threw her onto the bed.   
She made a loud ‘ooufff’ sound as she bounced onto it and she looked up to see him towering over her, a mischievous look on his face.   
“What more…?” she asked suddenly feeling worn out. He grinned.   
“I said I wanted ter make ya cum so much it’ll be torture!”   
“You also said before you got off, but you kinda failed at that one!” she smirked.  
“Yea’ well I underestimated how much fun ye’d be…” he scoffed. “Now spread ya legs!”   
She did as she was commanded as Blisk got down on his knees and manoeuvred himself between her legs, he pulled her more forward so her ass was at the edge of the bed so he could place his face up to her slit to begin licking it playfully. Adria moaned softly, her clit was still sensitive from their previous exploits and she had to lay on her back twitching at the intensity.   
He continued to nibble and suck at her tender her folds, before pushing his tongue inside her, lapping up her juices and making her moan more.  
She idly remembered when they first met, and how much she both admired and hated him, and how much had changed between them, but the thought was soon forgotten as he moved his tongue back up to swirl around, then rapidly lick her clit, an orgasm washed through her suddenly, almost without warning and she reached up and gripped his hair, groaning and shuddering, trying to push him away, as she became sensitive. He paused, gauged the slightly delirious look on her face and then went back down to toying with her again.   
Her hips bucked up against his tongue.   
“Blisk...please…”   
He ignored her and moved a hand to slip in a couple of fingers, whilst his tongue continued to work her clit. She trembled and twitched, as another small orgasm hit her; she felt she’d gone into a state of rolling orgasms, something so pleasurable and almost unbearable at the same time. After another minute or two of continued tormenting, he pulled away, licking his lips and grinning at the twitching mess that was Adira North.   
“Ya’ had enough?” he asked her. She merely nodded unable to really speak. Glancing over she could see he was erect once more.   
“I had so many other plans for yea...but it seems this was a good enough punishment...move back onta the middle of tha bed…”   
Adira merely nodded again and then shuffled awkwardly backwards so she was more centred.   
Blisk crawled onto the bed, parted her legs and placed himself between them. He then lifted her legs so one rested each shoulder, so he could easily push his cock inside.   
“Ya made me hard again so ya gets to deal with it.”   
She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes, she complied by shifting her hips so he was deeper inside. He began thrusting at a leisurely pace, she couldn’t help but gasp and pant as he sped up, his dick rubbing against her g-spot, and other places deep inside. It only took him a few minutes of vigorous thrusting to become undone once more, cumming hard inside her, he then collapsed to one side of her panting spilling the excess seed onto the sheets. 

A few moments past and Adira crept off to go clean herself up, soon as she came back through she spotted him sitting on the side of the bed. He held out a hand and gestured for her to come closer. She walked up slowly, still sitting he pulled her in closer, pushing his head gently against her stomach and wrapping his arms around her for a moment.   
Adira just sort of stood there perplexed at the affection.  
After the moment passed Blisk quickly grabbed her pulled her down on top of him them rolled them both around so they were side by side on the bed. Adira couldn’t help but give a little squeak as he did.   
“It’s time fer sleep…” He mumbled. He grabbed a sheet and threw it on them both.   
Adira rolled around to look at him.   
“Isn’t this the time I normally go then?”   
He cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss.   
“Yeh but I wan’ yea to stay this time…” he said softly. She couldn’t help but break into a smile.   
“Don’ say a word.” He grumbled. She resisted a laugh but instead kissed him, and snuggled in closer, he wrapped his arms around her, as they settled down into a blissful sleep.


End file.
